


The First lie

by Eliniita



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Brotherly Bonding, Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/pseuds/Eliniita
Summary: Our precious mass murderer Loki is currently a child with no recollection of past misdeeds. Being raised by Thor. And the Avengers.Mostly fluff and family feels. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The First lie

_'I belong here._

_..._

_It was the first lie I ever told' -Loki_

The little boy looked up at him with big, frightened, blue eyes. Thor sighed and walked over slowly, trying to calm himself down. The man had rushed into the bathroom when he'd heard the loud shatter, and despite the noise, he was still surprised to see the pieces of broken mirror all over the tile floor.

"What happened?" Last he'd checked, bathroom mirrors didn't tend to break all on their own, out of the blue.

The little ravened haired boy looked up at him the way he used to look up at Odin- because that's the role Thor played nowadays. The child didn't remember everything from his past life, when he'd been older, when he'd been bad...

Loki did, however, remember that Thor had always been by his side. That's just how it was, how it had always been.

"I don't know."

"No, don't say 'I don't know'. What happened?" Thor killed the space between them and carried the little boy, taking him to his bedroom and sitting on the bed, and all the while, the child said nothing.

"Loki." He tried to soften his voice. "I'm not mad...we'll clean it up. I just need to know what happened."

He waited. He waited as the raven haired, blue eyed child stared off into the distance. He waited as the little boy sighed deep several times, and then played with his shoelaces, untying them and retying them three or four times...

He waited for what seemed an eternity, but was really just 5 long minutes.

"Were you upset?" Thor finally thought to help the child.

"Yes." Came the very soft response, eventually. Thor ran a hand through his blond hair, unsure about what he was supposed to do? Continue to interrogate the boy? Punish him? That seemed more his father's shtick, and interestingly enough, Thor had no desire in emulating his father's parental tactics.

He was trying to _avoid_ raising an angry and hurt mass murderer, which meant he should probably steer clear from Odin's way of raising children...

"Oh." With no other examples on how to deal with children, he opted for silence.

"I'm sorry." Loki finally admitted, beginning to wring his hands, completely distressed. He was trying hard not to cry.

"We'll clean it up. Do you... do you want to tell me about why you were upset?"

"No"

"...Oh." Truly, Thor had no idea how he was supposed to react. He was sure the Avengers would all have some opinion later, as they always did when it came to the child he was now raising. They always meant well, but so far, _their_ tactics hadn't worked either. Tony was convinced that they needed to send the traumatized little child to boarding school and hope for the best.

Sure enough, long after Thor and Loki had cleaned the mess in the bathroom, and then taken a nap- mostly because Thor just didn't know what else to do with the child, he was met with 3 bickering adults in the kitchen.

"First, of all, you can't just let him say 'no, I don't want to talk about it', and reward him with 'nap time'!" Tony was admonishing, though Thor wasn't aware of any parental experience that the man had.

Steve, on the other hand, was trying a different approach. He'd understood when Thor had come to them, with the small child who he claimed was his brother. Steve had perfectly understood that need to hold on to someone, someone you love with all that you are, with love so great that any mistakes or hurt evaporates in the sheerness of that love...

And at the end of the day, they were talking about a 6 year old _child_ who had no recollection of his past misdeeds...

"I think it was good that you tried to talk to him calmly-" Steve complimented, while the other three adults have him a look. "but we _do_ need to know if he's remembering anything. Did he use his magic to break the mirror? Was he just playing around? It's important you not let it go so easily."

Thor nodded and then gave Natasha a look. The woman was... a woman, after all, right? Without question she must have some maternal instinct that could help in the situation? His thoughts were interrupted by a sneer from said woman.

"No, I don't know what you should do with your hellion, so don't even ask." She scoffed and went to make some coffee. It was way too early for Loki bullshit.

"Maybe he's just nervous about school, I knew it was too early to enroll him..."

"Oh no, don't even think about it. That boy _IS_ going to school!" Bruce walked in, he wasn't privy to the situation, as he'd been in his lab all morning, but he'd heard the last comment. The older Asgardian was somehow convinced that school would do nothing but scare and terrify his younger brother, and Bruce had spent the past 2 months convincing him that he was being an idiot and that public school would do the boy some good. He'd learn to socialize, make some friends...stop interrupting Bruce's experiments every 20 minutes...

"Bruce, I just don't think it's the right time, he was just recently recovered and is still getting used to living here, he's still getting used to us, and-"

"It's been 7 months!" Bruce and Tony both reminded. The child was as accustomed to them as he was going to get, and they really needed to get him out, exploring and learning about his new world. Thor was entirely too protective and paranoid about everything, and it wasn't doing Loki any favors.

"...Well, yes, but... maybe in 5 months?"

"No!" Tony gave him a frown. "We can't have him sulking about every day, if you really don't want to raise a nutty, bat-shit crazy loon... I suggest not keeping him locked up in a tower..."

Thor sighed, and then groaned as he saw who had woken up and walked into the kitchen; giving them all a look of confusion.

Bruce was the first to go over to the child. "Hey kid, ready for school today?"

"..."

"Loki? You okay?" Thor asked gently, going over.

"...I'm okay." He nodded, though suddenly he was a lot more nervous about 'school'.

To Be Continued...


End file.
